The Chipmunks Go To The Movies - The Wizard of Oz
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Somewhere over the Rainbow... is a parody of the classic 1939 movie! Set in "The Chipmunks Go To The Movies" TV series (otherwise known as the eighth season). Cast will be listed and explained eventually. Haven't written for this fandom since 2012 so... you know what that means! Not meant to be taken as a serious and meaningful fanfiction, but I still tried. ('80s Cartoon-verse)
1. Designer Shoes and Cabinet Mishaps

_The Chipmunks Go To The Movies - the Wizard of Oz!_

_[Cartoon-verse]_

_(Because I wanted to do a parody but couldn't think of one… and yeah.)_

_I read this funny oneshot parodying the Wizard of Oz by JMS135- go and read that one too!-, and I wanted to do a parody too. So I looked up movies they hadn't done in  
"The Chipmunks Go to The Movies" and couldn't find any very easy concepts in movies I had seen before... So I'm doing the Wizard of Oz too... I'm trying to make it different than that fanfic though because I don't want to rip off someone else. So far it's not that long but I'll get there (I hope)._

_Also I love the Wizard of Oz (like most people). And I don't know, parodies just seem like fun._

_Okay so I haven't written for this fandom since I was like _eleven_ so... I'm very rusty on all the characteristics and whatnot. So sorry if it's not that in-character._

_And obviously after this chapter it won't be very original... I'll try to add things in here and there but it's a parody- what are ya going to do?_

_Disclaimer:_ Obviously_ a teenager cannot possess ownership of Alvin and the Chipmunks... soooo yeah._

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Eleanor! Jeanette!" Brittany happily called out to her sisters as she entered the house.

"What is it Brittany?" Eleanor asked from the couch.

Jeanette raised her head from her book.

Brittany came into the living room where they were at and placed her shopping bags on the coffee table. "Guess what I found at the mall today?"

"What?" They asked in unison.

She reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a long, pink velvet box. Brittany opened it, placing the lid on the table. She held the pair of objects in proud display.

"Shoes?" Eleanor asked, wondering what was so special.

"Not just _any_ shoes. These are limited edition, glittery red shoes!" she announced.

"Hey… Those are like the shoes Dorothy wore in the Wizard of Oz movie!" Jeanette realized, admiring the sparkly ruby shoes.

"Exactly!" Brittany nodded, eyes wild with excitement. "And Halloween is coming up… And _I_ am going to be Dorothy, and will win the costume contest!"

"How much did they cost exactly?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh you know… Just 99 dollars and 95 cents." Brittany replied sheepishly.

"Brittany!" Her sisters yelled in disbelief.

"Miss Miller is going to _kill_ you!" Jeanette said in worry.

"No she isn't – I used my allowance for these babies. I didn't steal – err – _borrow_ her credit card like last time… Well I did but-" Brittany explained.

"What's all of the commotion about?"

The Chipettes' heads turned at the sound of their guardian.

"Miss Miller!" Brittany gasped, quickly regain her composure with a smile. "I uh – heh-heh –, I bought these new shoes… Aren't they pretty?"

"Why yes dear they are very lovely… Now how much did all of this cost?"

"Oh… in total? 193 dollars and 9 cents."  
Miss Miller gasped. "Brittany!"

"B-but you don't have to pay my allowance for another four months – that will make up for it, right?" she suggested.  
"But Brittany, we don't have that money right now… I'm afraid you'll have to return the items." Miss Miller told her.

"Noooooo!" Brittany hollered, head in her hands. "If I return these shoes – not to mention the entire _outfit_ –, then that _awful_ Judy Garlank will buy the costume and win the costume contest as Dorothy Ga-ale…!" she moaned in melodramatic agony, falling on the ground.

"Now Brittany, fussing and complaining won't make the money appear out of nowhere." Miss Miller scolded her. "If you keep that on, then I'll send you to your room and we'll return the clothes right away."  
This got Brittany to cease her tantrum, as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Sorry Miss Miller."  
"That's all right dear. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and get dinner ready." She went off into the kitchen.

Eleanor shook her head. "Brittany I _know_ that you want to win the contest but… whining about it won't help anything."

"I know Ellie but I just _got_ to win that contest!" Brittany explained in determination.

"Brittany…?" Jeanette spoke up.

The other two turned their heads to her. "Yeah Jeanette?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I-If you want I… I can help pay for the clothes… I might not help _much_ but, I've been saving my allowance and I have 100 dollars," she offered quietly.

Brittany's eyes lit up in utter excitement. "Oh _thank_ you Jeanette! You're the best sister ever! Excluding Ellie of course… Thank you thank you _thank you_!" she grinned, hugging her sister tightly.

"Y-you're welcome Brittany." she managed, sighing a little. "You'll have to pay me back though… I was hoping to spend the money on a few new novels…-"

"Oh don't worry about it Jean, I'll pay you back as _soon_ as I get the money." Brittany assured her, separating from the hug. "Okay, I have _got_ to try this costume on!" she squealed, heading upstairs to the girls' bedroom.

Eleanor shook her head in amusement at Brittany. She then looked over at her remaining sister. "Jeanette she's not going to pay you back."  
"I'm aware," she simply said.

She sighed. "Then _why_ are you offering to pay for half of her _stupid_ costume?"

"Because she's my sister and needs my help." Jeanette insisted.

"Help is one thing – money is another."

"Ellie… This contest means a lot to Brittany… It would _kill_ her if Judy won."

"But Judy's nice and _deserves_ to win! She has an uncanny resemblance to the 1939 actress you know." Eleanor reminded her.  
"I know she does, but… Brittany's my sister… I don't like seeing either of you upset and this is no exception. And when she doesn't pay me back… Well I'll just have to grin and bear it Eleanor." Jeanette explained.

"You're so kind-hearted Jeanette." she smiled, reaching for a hug.

Jeanette met her hug with a smile of her own. "Thanks Ellie."

_…~...~..._

"Jeanette! Eleanor!" Brittany yelled.

"What Brittany?" Eleanor called back.

"Come up here and look at my costume!" The two sisters could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Coming!" Eleanor assured her.

The two went up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Brittany grinned as they came in, posing with hands clasped together at her front. "Well? What do you think?"

They studied her new appearance.

Her auburn hair's tips was curled to perfection, and tied into pigtails, each at the front of her face. Her cheeks were exceptionally pink with the recently-applied blush, and her lips were a bright red. She had a short, puff-sleeved white blouse on. A light blue and white jumper-dress with a tiny-checkered pattern was over the shirt. She had light blue socks on; Brittany's feet wore the ruby shoes she had shown them earlier.

"You look really pretty." Jeanette said softly.

"Yeah, you look amazing Brit." Eleanor agreed.

Brittany smiled, twirling around – the dress flowing as she did so. "I know! Judy's head is just gonna _explode_ when she sees me at the contest!"

Eleanor sighed. "Well, I better go see if Miss Miller needs any help with dinner."  
"Okay Ellie." she replied absentmindedly, admiring herself in the full-length mirror that hung up on the wall.

"Do you really have the money Jeanette?" she asked her sister after a moment of silence.

Jeanette looked at her, surprised. "Of course. D-do you need it right now?"

"Well yeah. I mean, Miss Miller really needs the payment."

"Brittany – can I give it to you a-after I come back from the Seville's house?"

Her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What are you going over there for?"

"Simon asked me to study with him." Jeanette answered simply, pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh. Well okay but hurry back!"

As Jeanette closed the door, she heard Brittany giggle madly. "Oh Judy is going to be _so_ jealous!"

She sighed, quietly making her way down the stairs.

_…~...~..._

The door to the Seville's house opened and Dave smiled politely. "Hello Jeanette. Here to study for the big math test I'm guessing."  
"Yep. Thank you." she smiled back as he held the door open for her.

"Simon's in the living room I think."

"Hi Jeanette!" Theodore smiled from his seat in the living room.

"Hello Theodore." she smiled back, walking into the living room.

_Theodore's so nice. He must have a _very_ big heart._ Jeanette thought to herself.

"Oh hey Jeanette." Alvin muttered, eyes fixated on the TV screen.

"Hello." she replied politely.

She realized he and Theodore were playing a video game, controllers in hand.

"Hello." Jeanette turned to see Simon standing next to her.

"Hi Simon." she smiled. "So where are we going to study?"

"Um well-" he started, but was interrupted by Alvin.

"OH YEAH THAT STUPID ZOMBIE NEVER SAW ME COMING!"

Lilly, who was the Chipmunks' pet dog, whimpered at his loud voice and hid under the couch.

"Alvin, you're _scaring_ Lilly." Simon sighed.

"A-and I agree with her. Alvin these zombies are _really_ scary…" Theodore said nervously, squealing as a zombie hit his character.  
"Aw munk _up_, Theodore. Why can't you and Lilly be brave like _me_?"

Simon scoffed. "Oh yes – you're just chock _full_ of courage Alvin."

Jeanette giggled as Alvin shot a glare at his brother. "Yes, I _am_!"

He rolled his eyes, looking at Jeanette. "Maybe we better go to the kitchen."  
As Alvin screamed at the game again, she nodded. "…That _might_ be a good idea."

_…~...~..._

"What's 8x plus 9y if 'x' equals 4 and 'y' equals 11?" Simon asked.

"Um… that's 32 plus 99 so… 131?"

"Correct."

They had been studying for about forty minutes, going back and forth.

She smiled, flipping her paper back as he flipped his own. "What is 12s minus 12t if 's' is 6 and 't' is 5?"

"12." he answered immediately.

"Right." She flipped her paper face-down and he flipped his face-up.

"So how was your day today?" Simon asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Jeanette looked at him, surprised by his question. "Oh um… It was okay. I read a pretty good book… And Brittany plans on winning the Halloween costume contest."

"Really? It's not for another _week_."

"I know. But she's determined."

He shook his head. "Who is she going to be?"

"Dorothy from 'The Wizard of Oz'."

Simon chuckled. "Let me guess – she even got –?"  
"–Special ruby slippers? Yep." she confirmed.

"How much did all of the clothes cost?"  
"193.9 dollars."

He gaped at Jeanette. "_Where_ is she going to get all of that money?"

"Well… she only has half of the money. And… I'm lending her the other half."

Simon looked at her in disbelief. "Jeanette, _why_ would you waste your _good-earned_ money on trash that _Brittany's_ bought?"

"Because she's my sister and I should help her. What's wrong with that?" she asked in confusion.

"N-nothing's wrong with it but… She never paid you back when you lent her money in the past. Trust me I would know, Alvin doesn't pay me back either." he explained.

"I know Simon but this is important to her."  
"And just _what_, pray tell, is going to happen to her if she _doesn't_ win the contest?"

"Judy Garlank will, and Brittany will explode," she answered.

He chuckled, moving from the seat across from her, to right next to her. "Jeanette, so what if she doesn't win? Haven't you been wanting to spend that money on new books anyway?"

She nodded. "Yes but… If I don't give her the money she'll hate me."

"That's pretty superficial of her Jean." Simon said disapprovingly.

"I know but… I like seeing my sisters happy and – she'll be _thrilled_ if she wins. I can't let her down."  
"But _she's_ the one letting _you_ down." he pointed out.

She sighed. "I guess… But I don't have much of a choice."  
"Of _course_ you do." he assured her, putting a hand on her arm. "You don't have to give Brittany the money. She has a whole _week_ to earn enough."

"How?"

He let go of her arm.

"I don't know. But you _shouldn't_ give Brittany the money for her costume just because she doesn't have a brain smart enough to earn it her_self_." Simon deadpanned.

"Simon!" Jeanette said, trying to not laugh. "T-that's mean!"

"Well it's true. She can't have that much of a brain if she's relying on her _much-sweeter_ sister for the money she wants."

"_S-sweet_?" she repeated, not sure she heard him clearly.

"Oh! Uh-um…" Simon stuttered, his cheeks reddening as he nodded his head in confirmation. "Y-yeah. Sweet."

"Oh… Um… Th-thank you." she said quietly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"You're welcome." he smiled before he cleared his throat. "S-so! Um…" He went back to his seat.

"What is 96.95a, minus 25b, if 'a' equals 2 and 'b' equals 4?" Simon tried to not smirk but it showed anyway.

"Well 96.95 times 2 would be… 193.9…" she giggled in realization at what her friend was getting at. "A-and 25 times 4 is 100… _Simon_!"

"What?" He blinked innocently. "That's the problem on the paper."

"No it's not!" She sat next to him and examined the problem on the paper. "The _paper_ has '21a minus 3b if 'a' equals 2 and 'b' equals 4'!"

"Oh why _look_ at that! It _does_ say that," he said in joking realization.

Jeanette giggled. "I'm going to get some water."

"Okay. Careful about the left cabinet though Jean – it's very loose." Simon told her.

"Thank you for the warning Simon." She stood up and went to the cabinets that held the glasses and cups.

Jeanette stood on the step-stool, and opened the right cabinet. There weren't any cups.

She tried to be careful as she opened the left one, but it swung open anyways. She gasped softly at its fast pace, but reached for the yellow cup. She got it safely and sighed, putting it down on the counter.

Jeanette got down from the stool and took her cup.

She leaned over to pour the water in the yellow cup.

Simon watched on and saw the screw in the cabinet fall out and clatter on the floor. He gasped as he saw it shaking. "_Jeanette_!"

She turned her head obliviously as the cabinet's door unhinged.

It fell on her head and she was knocked out, and fell onto the ground.

Simon yelled for Dave and kneeled next to her.

Luckily she had no injuries – as the corner was not the part that had made contact with her head.

But she was definitely out cold.

_…~...~..._

* * *

_Soooooo riveting I know. (Yeah I'm hard on myself lol)_

_Okay let me explain some things._

_Judy Garlank is an obvious parody of Judy Garland who played Dorothy in the 1939 movie._

_The yellow cup is trying to be a reference to the yellow brick road... a weird reference... I'm having that "What was I thinking" moment as I type._

_Simon's made-up problem (incase you didn't catch it), was showing Jeanette how crazy it was that out of 193.9 dollars _she_ was paying 100 dollars. It was kind of like a joke... a very _nerdy_ joke._

_And sorry if Alvin seemed a little out-of-character... just now realized that._

_Not ALL of the songs will be in this because I don't want it to be exactly like the movie- although none of the songs used will be rewritten sans one or two exceptions that will be obvious later..._

_While the characters will probably be a lot like their roles- some of their original personality will probably shine through if I can manage to do so. (I'll explain the roles and why I picked them all in the next chapter if you guys want.)_

_I tried to put in hints at who will be who in this but I'm not sure if they're very blunt- you can guess if you want!_

_One that's obvious (I hope) that I'll give away, is that Jeanette will be Dorothy (she's still herself though lol- she's pretty much the only unchanged character)... just because I don't like Brittany and Alvin always being the main characters... and another reason that will explained next chapter._

_The next chapter will be up tomorrow so look out for that!_


	2. Waking up to Witch Sisters

_The Chipmunks Go To The Movies - the Wizard of Oz!_

_[Cartoon-verse]_

_One thing- I'd like to say thank you to Sofia2015 for reading and reviewing and whatnot. :) Really appreciated it._

_Thanks to you others who read too! (23 views = 23 more than I thought would happen lol)_

_Okay so from this point on it won't be very original but I'll try to leave out some scenes and add some of my own._

_At the end of the chapter I will explain the cast :)_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks! :D  
Also don't own anything related to the Wizard of Oz franchise... dang-it forgot to say that last chapter lol._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Jeanette blinked her eyes open.

She was still at the Seville's house – but Simon was nowhere to be found.

"Ow my head." She rubbed her head as she stood up.

She brushed herself off. But instead of the familiar feeling of her blue sweater and purple skirt on her hands, she felt a different material.

She looked down in amazement.

She was wearing the get-up Brittany had been, except she had her own, untied dark blue shoes on.

They were very out of place with her outfit, but Jeanette was glad she was wearing the familiar shoes.

She looked around the house, calling for the boys and Dave. "Simon? T-Theodore? Alvin? Dave!"

But they weren't there.

Jeanette shrugged, tugging at what she thought was her loose bun. But this was different too.

Her hair was in pigtails similar to what Brittany's hair had been in.

She poked her head in the bathroom and saw her reflection.

Jeanette smiled a little.

She kind of looked like Dorothy.

She suddenly remembered that she couldn't find the boys and sighed, making her way to the front door.

"Simon! Theodore! Alvin!" she hollered as she opened the door.

Jeanette suddenly noticed her surroundings.

"Wow…" she said in simple amazement.

It was a vast, brightly colored village. There were all sorts of tiny houses, and there was a crystal blue river under a small bridge. She saw various flowers and other flora.

What she didn't see was that some of the flowers were actually the hats of tiny people who were hiding from her.

"I have a feeling I'm not in California…" she said quietly, admiring the beauty of her new, colorful surroundings.

Jeanette walked around for a minute or so before hearing a bark.

"What-?" She turned around and there Lilly was, barking happily as she caught up with her. "Hi Lilly! Well at least there's _one_ familiar face around here."

Suddenly a huge mint-green bubble appeared seemingly out of nowhere before the two. It faded until Eleanor stood in front of her.

Eleanor had a huge, poofy light green dress on, and a sparkling light green crown resting on her head. She held a light green wand-staff.

If Jeanette didn't know any better she would've thought Eleanor was a fairy.

_Make that two familiar faces._ She thought to herself.

"Ellie?" she asked.

"Ellie? Who's 'Ellie'? Now tell me, are you a good witch – or a bad witch?"

Jeanette scrunched her nose up in confusion. "I'm not a witch. Don't you remember me?"

"Remember you? I'm sorry but I've never seen you until just now."

"I'm Jeanette Miller. I'm your sister, and we live in California – remember?"

"Well Jeanette – if you were my sister then you would have to be a witch. Because _I_ am a witch."

"You are?"

"Yes. I am the Witch of the North," she explained.

"Wait you're _Glinda_?" Jeanette asked in amazement.

"No – my name is not Glinda. I don't actually have a specific name."

"But your name is Eleanor." she informed her.

"It is? Alright then – that _is_ a very nice name after all."

Jeanette giggled at this before she spoke again. "Eleanor, if you're a witch, then why are you so beautiful? I thought witches were scary and weren't that pretty."

"Only the bad witches aren't pretty Jeanette. I am a good witch."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Indeed it does. But what _doesn't_ make sense, is why the Munkins called me here in the first place. You see, they informed me that a new witch had just dropped a rather large house on the Wicked Witch of the East, and had killed her."

"W-what? I killed somebody?" Jeanette asked in complete confusion.

"So you _are_ a witch?" she asked.

"No, I'm not a witch Eleanor."

"Now I know _she_ can't be the witch." Eleanor pointed her wand at Lilly.

Jeanette laughed. "No I'm afraid neither of us are witches Eleanor."

"Oh. Well I should still thank you Miss Jeanette. The Munkins are very happy because you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East." Eleanor smiled.

"Oh! The Munkins are the little people that live here – right?" Jeanette hadn't seen the movie in a long time but remembered that part. Although she thought they were called _Munchkins_…

Eleanor looked befuddled before nodding. "Yes… But they're not people – they're chipmunks. This is Munkinland. And you are the Munkin's savior – their _national heroine_, Jeanette." She turned to the hiding Munkins. "It's okay – you may all come out and thank her now!"

Jeanette watched as the Munkins came out of their hiding places amongst the flowers, all smiling gratefully at her.

"Aren't you going to sing?" Jeanette asked Eleanor.

Eleanor looked at her funnily. "Now _why_ would I sing?"

Jeanette giggled. "Oh, never mind Eleanor."

"What happened?" A Munkin asked Eleanor.

"When she fell out of California, a miracle occurred."

"A _miracle_?" Jeanette repeated. "There was no miracle Eleanor. I went to get a cup from the cabinet so I could get water from the sink – but the door got unhinged and fell on my head. I was knocked out and woke up to this."

The Munkins began to sing in low voices.

_"She went to get a cup,  
__from the cabinet.  
__She wanted some water,  
__From the very tiny sink –  
__But the door got unhinged,  
__And fell upon her un-,  
__-Suspecting head."_

Jeanette looked at them weirdly – as she recognized the tune from somewhere-, but she shook her head, brushing it off.

She thought it was odd that they sang low rather than high…

They sang again as a two-horse-drawn carriage made its way towards them.

_"She went to get a cup,  
__From the cabinet.  
__She wanted some water,  
__From the very tiny sink –  
__But the door got unhinged,  
__And fell upon her un-,  
__-Suspecting head.  
__She was knocked out  
__And then woke up to this…  
__Her house fell on the Wicked Witch!"_

Jeanette smiled a little as a Munkin guided her to the carriage. She sat down and the rest of them gathered around her.

"We thank you for killing the Wicked Witch." A Munkin beamed at her, handing her a bouquet of blue and lavender roses.

"Y-you're welcome…" Jeanette said uneasily, accepting the flowers hesitantly.

She didn't like the fact that she had killed someone, no matter how horrible they had been.

The carriage rode around until it stopped in front of a group of Munkins.

Jeanette was helped out of the carriage as the Munkin in the middle smiled at her.

He oddly resembled 'Uncle' Harry, who had conned both the girls and boys alike before.

"As Mayor of Munkinland, I welcome you to the country of the Land of Oz." he bowed in front of her.

A taller Munkin – he was closer to her height and looked a little like Simon minus the glasses –, stood in front of her with a paper titled 'Certificate of Death'. "As Coroner, I just examined her. She's most sincerely dead."

"In that case… This is a day of Independence for all of us Munkins! Let the news be spread – the Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!" The Mayor announced.

All of the Munkins cheered as they sang.

_"Ding Dong! The Witch is dead.  
Which old witch?  
The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead!  
Wake up, you sleepy head!  
Rub your eyes,  
Get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead!  
She's gone where the goblins go  
Below...below...below.  
Yo ho, let's open up and sing,  
And ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong! The merry-oh!  
Sing it high,  
Sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead!"_

Jeanette laughed. She knew that song definitely.

This was getting weird – but she liked it.

Three female Munkins in ballerina tutus danced towards her, softly singing.

_"We represent the Lullaby League, the Lullaby League,  
The Lullaby League  
And in the name of the Lullaby League_…

_We wish to welcome you to Munkinland!"_

They curtseyed and danced to the side as three boy Munkins – whose appearances each had a hint of the Chipmunk with their respective color- walked over to Jeanette.

They had half-smiles on their faces as they sang gruffly, and danced side-to-side.

_"We represent the Lollipop Guild, The Lollipop Guild,  
The Lollipop Guild  
And in the name of the Lollipop Guild_…

_We wish to welcome you to Munkinland!"_

The Munkin in the middle – who was similar to Theodore – handed Jeanette a huge, swirly lollipop with a grin.

She nodded her thanks and smiled.

"You'll be history! You'll be a statue in the hall of fame Jeanette!" The Mayor declared.

She grinned widely as the Munkins all sang.

_"Tra la la la la  
Tra la la tra la la  
Tra la la la la Laaaaaaaaa–!"_

Suddenly a cloud of red smoke appeared before them as an audible 'BOOM' rang through the ears of everyone nearby. All of the Munkins ran out of the way and hid for their lives.

Jeanette cowered in fear, running next to Eleanor as Lilly jumped into her arms.

As the red smoke dissipated, Jeanette gawked at the sight before her.

"Brittany…?" she timidly asked, almost not recognizing her.

Her sister's hair was tied in a barely-visible bun. She wore a classic black witch's hat, and a long black cloak-dress, and black shoes.

She wasn't green – which was odd but Jeanette shrugged this thought off.

"Brittany?" she scoffed. "Who's '_Brittany_'?"

"Um, you are." Jeanette said, confused at her sister's weird behavior.

"Jeanette that is the Wicked Witch of the West. She's worse than the one from the east!" Eleanor informed her.

"I thought you said bad witches were ugly Eleanor-?" she started to ask.

"Alright, enough with the charade – _who_ killed the Witch of the East?!" she demanded. She turned to Jeanette. "It was you wasn't it?"

Jeanette's mouth parted in shock. "Wh-what? Brittany I-"

"Fine – if you insist on calling me Brittany go ahead. The name is quite magnificent after all…" The witch chuckled to herself before continuing. "You killed her – _didn't_ you?"

"No, I didn't kill your sister!" Jeanette pleaded.

Brittany laughed meanly. "Why of course not. The Witch of the _North_ is _my_ sister – and she's standing _right next_ to you."

Jeanette glanced at Eleanor before looking back at the witch. "So you and Eleanor are sisters and the Witch of the South and the Witch of the East were sisters?"

"Yes – we tried doing it the old fashioned way where we're both good, but I wanted evil, she wanted good – you get the gist," she explained with a wave of her hand.

Jeanette nodded a little.

"But you _did_ kill the Witch of the East. I can see it in your eyes." she accused.

"She killed her on accident-" Eleanor started.

"_SILENCE_!" Brittany yelled, Jeanette trembling. "What matters is she is _dead_ and I can now get my _gorgeous_ designer ruby slippers!" Brittany cackled with glee as she looked at the two feet wearing the slippers.

Suddenly a light green mist flew around the shoes and they disappeared.

"What did you do to them?!" Brittany hollered angrily.

Eleanor smiled. "They are now on Jeanette's feet – and that's where they will stay." She gestured her light green wand to Jeanette's feet.

Jeanette looked down in shock to see the exact same shoes Brittany had bought were on her feet, replacing her typical blue shoes.

She gawked at her feet before she heard another yell from Brittany.

"How dare you give _my_ shoes to that _homely_ child!"

"H-homely?" Jeanette said softly, tears brimming at her eyes.

Brittany – her _sister_ –, basically just called her _ugly_.

"There there Jeanette…" Eleanor soothed her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Give them back you worthless twit!" Brittany screamed as she reached for Jeanette, who backed away.

"Oh just leave _dear_ sister…" Eleanor began in sarcasm; when she didn't budge she continued. "Now go on- leave before someone drops a large house on _you_," she warned her sister.

She glared in response. "That's _not_ funny."

Eleanor giggled anyway. "You and I _both_ know that you have no powers in Munkinland!"

"I hate that rule…" Brittany grumbled, crossing her arms.

She glared in Jeanette's direction. "She is right that I cannot do what I wish with you here. But I am the only one who knows how to control the power of those shoes. So you _better believe_ that you'll see me again."

Brittany sneered, leaning close to Jeanette's face. "I'll get you my ugly duckling-"

Jeanette timidly raised her hand. "I beg your pardon Brittany. But the term 'ugly duckling', refers to a person who seems ugly or unsuccessful at the moment, but will eventually become beautiful and successful."

"Oh _whatever_!" Brittany yelled in annoyance, throwing her hands in the air. "I'll get you anyways – and those gorgeous shoes! And if I want – I'll get your puppy too!"

She giggled madly. "That dumb _Garlank_ Witch of the East never even _saw_ this comin'!"

The red smoke appeared again; as it disappeared so did the witch.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "She always makes such a big scene over nothing." She turned to all of the hiding Munkins. "It's all right now – she's gone! You can get up."

They all stood as Eleanor turned to Jeanette. "Like most kindhearted people – you have made an enemy out of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you leave Oz, the safer you'll be Jeanette."

"I definitely want to leave Oz." Jeanette nodded fervently. "But I haven't the slightest idea how to make it back to California."

"Well, I know that the Wizard of Oz himself will certainly be of help to you." she suggested.

"Is he wicked too?" she fearfully asked.

"Oh no, he is very good – although very mysterious… He lives in the Amethyst City; that's pretty far from here. Now you said you were _not_ a witch so I'm assuming you don't have a broomstick?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"Very well then. You will have to walk. Which shouldn't be _too_ much trouble for you. The Munkins will protect you up to the Munkinland border." she explained.  
Jeanette nodded.

"And you have _got_ to remember this Jeanette – never take those ruby shoes of no matter _what_ Brittany says to you. Those shoes protect you from her magic, and once you take them off you will be at her mercy," she warned.

Jeanette shook slightly with fear. "I don't want that to happen."

"It won't as long as you keep the slippers on." Eleanor assured her.

"Okay. But... How do I get to the Wizard?"

"You see that road over there?" she pointed her wand at the yellow brick road starting in the middle of the city.

"S-should I follow it?" she asked.

"Yes. Follow the yellow brick road until you reach the Amethyst City."

"The _Amethyst_ City?" Jeanette asked in confusion. "I thought it was the Emerald City."

"Well we wanted to build an Emerald City, but the name was already taken and the amethysts were cheaper to use to use." Eleanor explained.

"Oh. But what if I get lost?"

"As long as you stay on the yellow brick road – you'll be safe Jeanette."

"What if Brittany finds me?"

"As long as you wear the shoes, you will be protected from her evil." Eleanor assured her, leaning to kiss her forehead.

"What was that for?" Jeanette asked when she backed away.

"It is for your protection. While the Witch of the West can't hurt you with those slippers on your feet – others can. But no one dares injure a person who has been kissed by the Witch of the North. You have a shiny marking on your head now that people will see and know that I gave to you." Eleanor explained with a smile.

"Oh. Well thank you. I'm still afraid though," she admitted.

"You'll definitely be safe until you reach the Amethyst City Jeanette." Eleanor assured her.

"But-" Jeanette started to say.

"Just follow the yellow brick road…" Eleanor said lightly as her mint-green bubble reappeared and drifted her away. The Munkins all called out their goodbyes to her, waving.

Once she was out of sight, they turned to Jeanette.

"Wow, people just don't stay in one place here very long – do they?" she commented.

The Munkins giggled.

"Eleanor and Brittany… as witches. Weird thought." she pondered before shrugging.

They looked at her with expectancy.

"So… Follow the yellow brick road huh?" Jeanette muttered, starting her heels at the beginning of the road.

"Follow the yellow brick road." The Mayor said.

She moved not even three feet when another Munkin stood next to her. "Follow the yellow brick road."

Jeanette got one step in as female Munkin spoke. "Follow the yellow brick road!"

She noted how similar the Munkin had sounded to Brittany as the Barrister spoke. "Follow the yellow brick road!"

She inwardly sighed as they all – predictably –, sang.

_"Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
Follow, follow, follow, follow,  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road!  
Follow the Yellow Brick,  
Follow the Yellow Brick,  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road!"_

She and Lilly continued down the road and five fiddlers followed behind her, in front of the other Munkins.

After a moment of the fiddlers playing, they all sang again.

_"You're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
__because, because, because, because, because...  
__Because of the wonderful things he does!"_

Jeanette approached the border of Munkinland and the guards stood at the sides of the road.

The Lollipop Guild Munkins that resembled Theodore and Simon stood at the very edge.

She turned to wave at the Munkins and they all waved back, singing again.

_"You're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

_…~...~..._

* * *

_Okay so I hope you enjoyed this!_

_Here's some information:_

_Eleanor is wearing light green instead of pink because... well duh.  
Eleanor not being Glinda is a reference to the book- apparently that's the witch of the south's name or something and they just combined all of the good witches into one. Oh, and the kiss on the forehead was explained in the book but not in the movie so that's why I explained it in my parody._

_Brittany being the Wicked Witch of the West but still being her pretty little self (and Jeanette pointing this out), was a joking reference to the intended plothole I had... yeeeeah._

_Obviously Munkins are Chipmunk-Munchkins... yeeeah. Oh, and the reason they sing and speak deep-voiced is because of irony, and because the whole point of them singing high in the 1939 movie was because that's different than how people really talk... but if Jeanette and the others speak high ALREADY then it's not very different and stand-outish. So they sing/speak low.  
And most of them just look like the Chipmunks and Chipettes (minus the mayor who is "Uncle" Harry... yeah don't ask I'm not even sure.)_

_And the first song was a rewritten thing but it's to the tune of the one in the movie... I hope the rhythm was comprehendible._

_And Brittany called Jeanette an 'ugly duckling' because she doesn't think Jeanette's pretty in this... yeeeah Brittany's not meant to be taken very serious in this by the way.  
Jeanette_ correcting_ Brittany's usage of the phrase 'ugly duckling' is because I searched the actual definition and thought it would be funny..._

_And it's Amethyst City because purple is Jeanette's color and I wanted SOMETHING to not be like the movie lol._

_Okay so one thing is you know how in the movie Dorothy doesn't recognize any of the resemblances of people in Oz and in her home? Well Jeanette does so... yep._

_Okay here's the cast:_

_Jeanette is the 'Dorothy persona'_

_Eleanor is the Witch of the North_

_Brittany is the Wicked Witch of the West_

_Simon is the Scarecrow (because of something I'll explain later...)_

_Theodore__ is the Tin Man_

_Alvin is the Cowardly Lion_

_Judy Garlank__ was the Witch of the East_

_Lilly (the b__oys'__ dog) is the 'Toto persona'_

_and the rest will be surprises... for now anyways._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. The Sarcastic Scarecrow

_The Chipmunks Go To The Movies - the Wizard of Oz!_

_[Cartoon-verse]_

_Hey!_

_Thank you guys for reading and reviewing... especially JMS135! I was really afraid you'd hate me for this so that's nice to know that you liked it :D_

_Also thanks to wordzz for reviewing :)_

_Okay so I just realized I didn't explain the CAST reasoning last chapter... so I'm gonna do that at the end of THIS chapter lol._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Yep – I gained ownership of AATC last night. I was so thrilled! Obviously sarcasm – I don't own anything related to AATC or the Wizard of Oz._

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Jeanette and Lilly were walking down the yellow brick road.

It had been pretty straightforward until they reached a center point with crossing roads.

"Oh I wonder which way we should go… Ellie never specified what to do in an intersection." Jeanette said to herself, trying to look past both optional roads.

"E-excuse me miss, but _that_ way seems like a nice way." A voice suggested.

She darted her head up. "Who said that?"

Lilly barked excitedly.

Jeanette turned her head towards where Lilly had barked at and saw a scarecrow – who was oddly similar to Simon, including glasses –, hanging up in the cornfield, pointing to his left.

"That's ridiculous- scarecrows can't talk."

"Although it's lovely that way too." The same voice spoke.

She looked up. "Wasn't he just pointing to his left?" The scarecrow was now pointing to his right.

"Of course people tend to go both ways." The scarecrow's arms were crisscrossed, pointing in both directions.

Jeanette gasped, walking over to him. "You _did_ speak!"

The scarecrow shook his head no, but then nodded his head yes.

"Are you trying to mess with me or something? Why can't you make up your mind?"

"I'm afraid that's the trouble. It seems that I _can't_ make up my mind, because I don't _have_ a mind. I don't have a _brain_ for that matter. My head is only full of straw." The scarecrow explained sadly, lifting his hat a little to show her the straw peeking through.

"Well then how are you talking if you don't have a brain?" she asked.

He looked confused. "I'm not sure. But some people _with_ brains do an awful lot of talking."

"That's a very good point." Jeanette commented.

"Well, I don't think we've met properly yet." he said after a moment or so.

She gawked at him. "You don't remember me _either_? Eleanor and Brittany didn't, so it must be this weird place or something… Anyway, my name is Jeanette Miller and we're best friends."

"Hello Jeanette – nice to meet you. I'm glad we're friends – I've never had a friend before. As for me, I'm not exactly _sure_ what _my_ name is," he admitted.

She looked dumbfounded. "But your name is Simon."

"It is? All right then – I wouldn't have known that anyways. In _that_ case… Hello, my name is Simon." he smiled, happy that he had a name.

"Are you feeling alright? It must not be that much fun to hang up there on a pole all day."

"Oh trust me – it's _not_." he deadpanned.

"Well, would you like me to help you get down?" Jeanette offered.

"If you would. That would be very kind."

She nodded, going behind him. "I'm not… exactly sure how to… go about this…"

"W-well of course I'm not that smart about doing things but… There's nail on the back of the pole. Maybe if you bend it a little I'll just slip off and-"

As Simon spoke she did so, causing him to fall off with a yelp.

Jeanette kneeled next to him.

"There goes some more of me… _again_…" he muttered, looking at the straw that had fallen out of his chest in the process.

"Oh – does that hurt you?" she asked with concern.

"No, I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again." Simon explained positively, stuffing the straw back into place.

He stood up, but before he could move any further he tripped over the fence.

Jeanette was startled and screamed at this, rushing to his side.

"Did I scare you?" Simon asked.

"No, I thought you were hurt." she explained, helping him sit up.

"…But I didn't scare you?" he confirmed hesitantly.

She shook her head.

"…Of course not." Simon dryly muttered as a crow flew onto his shoulder. "Go on, go away."

The crow ignored him and took some of his straw.

He shooed the crow with his hand and it finally flew away. "I can't even scare one of these useless crows… They just _love_ to come to my field and eat my corn in mockery."

She giggled, even though it was a bad time.

Simon scrunched his eyebrows together. "What?"

"Nothing… For someone without a brain you're _awfully_ sarcastic." she commented.

"I'm not sure what sarcasm is… I do know that I often use irony to show my annoyance."

"That _is_ sarcasm Simon." Jeanette said.

"Oh. Well in that case I guess you're right." he smiled. "I wish I had a brain… Then I could scare these crows off."

"What would you do if you had a brain?"

"Well… I'm not sure."

"So you're not going to sing?" she asked.

"Why would I sing? I'm not sure I could even _rhyme_ very coherent words." Simon pointed out.

"You can always try. I know back home you had a great voice."

"I did?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well I do have a song in mind… But it's kind of goofy." he confessed.

"I don't mind." Jeanette assured him.

He smiled a little. "Okay… If I had a brain-"

_"I could while away the hours,  
Conferrin' with the flowers,  
Consultin' with the rain.  
And my head I'd be scratchin'  
While my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain."_

He tried to stand up but tumbled over the fence.

Jeanette ran over and helped him stand up as he sung again.

_"I'd unravel every riddle  
For any individ'le  
In trouble or in pain."_

Simon slipped and almost fell down again but Jeanette held his sides up and sang.

_"With the thoughts you'd be thinkin'  
You could be another Lincoln  
If you only had a brain."_

He managed to stand up straight and sang again.

_"Oh, I could tell you why  
__The ocean's near the shore.  
__I could think of things I never thunk before  
__And then I'd sit-"_

He kneeled down and pointed at his temple.

_"-and think some more."_

He stood up.

_"I would not be just a nothin',  
__My head all full of stuffin'  
__My heart all full of pain."_

Simon put his hands to his heart. He moved away from Jeanette for more room; he began dancing, his limbs moving as if they were boneless – which they were as he was a scarecrow.

_"I would dance and be merry  
__Life would be a ding-a-derry  
__If I only had a brain!"_

As soon as he had finished singing, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He had lost some of his straw too. Jeanette took the straw and immediately went over to him.

"I realize most of my wording was off but forgive me – as I said before, I don't have a brain. If I did I would've been more grammatically correct." Simon apologized as she stuffed the straw back into his chest.

"That's all right." Jeanette assured him, smiling. "There aren't that many scarecrows in California, but I'm sure if there were and they did what you just did, the crows would be _terrified_!"

"R-really?" he asked in amazement.

She nodded, giggling.

"Where's California?" he asked.

"It's where I live. And I want to go back there very badly; I miss my home. I'm going to the Amethyst City to see if the Wizard of Oz can help me." Jeanette explained.

"Hey… Do you think that if I went with you, and asked for it that… that the Wizard would give me a brain?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. The chances are as good as me going back home. And I don't really know those chances. But you won't lose anything if you come."

"Do you think I could come with you then?"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't… Brittany is mad at me and… Well, she's a witch and you might get into trouble." Jeanette hesitantly answered.

"Witch?" Simon scoffed. "I'm not afraid of a witch! In fact, I'm not afraid of anything… Except for a lighted match." he gestured to his straw interior.

She nodded in understanding. "I can see that – straw is very flammable."

"But I'd face a whole _box_ of matches if it meant I would get a brain." he said determinedly.

Simon saw the unsure look in her eyes and sighed, turning to face her. "Look, I'm not going to be a big problem because I don't eat. A-and I won't try to handle anything myself because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?"

Jeanette smiled. "Of course I will."

They stood up.

"We're off to see the Wizard!" he cheered, but stumbled as he stood.

She steadied him with a laugh. "Well it doesn't seem like you're starting off very _well_…"

"I guess without the pole I'm pretty clumsy." he sighed.

"That's alright." she assured him. "So… to Oz?"

"To Oz." he nodded before a look of apprehension formed on his face. "I'm not going to have to sing again – am I?"

"Only if you want to."

"Will you sing with me?"

She nodded, holding his arm as they walked so he wouldn't fall.

They began to sing, Lilly eagerly following them.

_"We're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
__because, because, because, because, because...  
__Because of the wonderful things he does!  
__We're off to see the Wizard,  
__The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

_…~...~..._

* * *

_Hope that was enjoyable!_

_Sorry it was short. That scene is pretty short in the movie... soooo yeah lol._

_Okay so here's a few notes about this chapter:_

_"Well, I don't think we've met properly yet." The reason Simon said this rather than Jeanette was because – again –, she recognizes everyone but they don't. So she thinks that they already know each other – when Simon had no clue who she was._

_And while the scarecrow in the movie was all happy and positive and goofy – Simon's pretty much gonna be himself – sans the smartness xD._

_I made him hesitant to sing the song because I know in the show he wouldn't be hesitant, but he's a brainless scarecrow in this sooooo yeah._

_Oh, and last chapter I said I'd explain why I made him the scarecrow._

_Here's the reasoning for the casting:_

_I wanted to go for irony in most of this... so that is why Simon has no brains, Theodore has no heart, and Alvin has no courage._

_Jeanette is the 'Dorothy persona' because Simon is the Scarecrow._  
_Everyone always talks about how the Scarecrow and Dorothy were hinted at liking each other because she said, "I think I'll miss you most of all."_  
_If I did the obvious and had Brittany be 'Dorothy', then it would be awkward for her to say that to Simon – and there's no way I'm having Alvin as the scarecrow. Plus, any excuse for some form of Simonette to happen I'm down for lol._

_Eleanor is the Witch of the North because... Well if I had Brittany be this than it would be too OOC for Eleanor to be the Wicked Witch of the West. That's why I changed the color from pink to green._

_Brittany is the Wicked Witch of the West because I couldn't think of anyone else – and preferred not having an OC play this role. Plus, if it's not taken seriously than Brittany being the Wicked Witch is as hilarious as Trina being the Wicked Witch! (this Victorious parody I read one time by bluecinderella4 reference btw)_

_Simon is the Scarecrow because of satire. He's the smart one, so him not having a brain is pretty ironic. Also, if Jeanette is 'Dorothy' then... yeeeeeah._

_Theodore is the Tin Man because he's so kind and has such a big heart... so again, it's ironic for him to not have a heart._

_Alvin is the Cowardly Lion because he's always so cocky and saying he's fearless- so irony is slapping him in the face._

_(I had a lot of trouble coming up with Theodore and Alvin's parts... I was wondering about having theirs be realistic – Alvin being heartless and Theodore being a coward. But then Simon's ironic state would be out of place. Then I got all confused... Plus in the movie the Tin Man isn't actually mean – he's really nice. So I figured it would be weird having Alvin basically be a sweetheart.)_

_Judy Garlank was the Witch of the East- mainly so Brittany could be jealous of her and her shoes xD_

_Lilly is Toto because she's the boys' dog so... yeeeah._

_Next up they'll meet Theodore and... things will happen. That's all I'm going to say._

_I changed up a few scenes in the next one so it won't be exactly like the movie... or any parodies lol._

_Thanks for the support and hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Next one will probably be up tomorrow but could be the next day._


	4. Talking Trees and The Tin Munk

_The Chipmunks Go To The Movies - the Wizard of Oz!_

_[Cartoon-verse]_

_Hello people!_

_Sorry I updated kind of later than I had planned – despite it being the preferred day. I had intended to update earlier today but I had a lot of homework so... you know how that goes lol._

_Sooooo anyways, in this one they'll meet Theodore... And a certain "character" will be the main tree... Yeah just read._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with AATC or The Wizard of Oz, sans my interpretation of the parody... and I guess the first chapter XD_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

As Simon and Jeanette – and Lilly – approached a forest, Jeanette continued their discussion.

They both failed to notice that Brittany was hiding behind a tree, watching them. She giggled to herself as they came closer before ducking away from their sights.

"So then the answer is 32." Jeanette explained.

Simon gawked at her. "Really?"

She nodded.

He sighed wistfully. "I wish I could be as smart as you."

Her cheeks reddened as she shook her head. "Trust me, you're _much_ smarter than I am Simon."

"How can _that_ be possible when I don't even have a brain?" he asked in confusion.

"Just trust me." she softly insisted.

"All right."

She glanced over at a tree nearby and saw a bright red apple hanging from a limb.

Her stomach was empty, and she knew that she needed to eat something.

She walked over to the tree, Simon following her with a questioning look. Jeanette reached out to pick the apple off, but received a hand-slap…

From the _tree_.

"Ow!" she held her hand in her other, looking at the tree.

"And just _what_ do you think _you're_ doing?" The tree spoke.

"W-why does that tree sound like _Miss Miller_?" she asked in shock, before shaking her head. "N-no, a better question is why is the tree _talking_?"

Simon looked at her funnily. "Who's Miss Miller?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Okay now I _know_ you're messing with me Simon."

"I-I'm not-" he started, being interrupted by the tree.

Now that Jeanette looked at the tree, it had a shape on the trunk that resembled a face… Miss Miller's face to be exact.

"How would _you_ like it if someone picked something off of _you_?" she scolded Jeanette, wiggling her branch in her face.

"U-um I'm not sure t-that's even physically... p-possible…" she started timidly.

"Oh _yes_ it is."

The tree reached out its limb and – somehow possessing fingers –, snatched her glasses and threw them into the forest.

Jeanette's hands flew to her face and she gasped. "M-my glasses!"

"Okay now was that _really_ necessary?" Simon interjected angrily.

He had only known the girl for an hour or so, but he still didn't appreciate this abuse of his new friend.

"What's it to you?" A gruff-sounding tree spoke.

"_Yeah_!" Another tree said.

Jeanette walked forward, looking for her glasses. She tripped over a rock and Simon grabbed her, steadying her on her feet.

"N-nothing… I don't see what the big deal about these apples are anyway." he commented.

Simon leaned in Jeanette's ear and whispered, "Watch carefully as a _brainless scarecrow_ manages to tick off a _tree_."

She held back a giggle.

"Just _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean?" The Miss Miller tree asked.

He let go of Jeanette, and turned to the tree. "Oh nothing… They look pretty old, rotten, and unappetizing… But I'm a _scarecrow_ so _nothing_ looks appetizing as I don't need to eat." Simon finished with a smirk.

"Why you little-!" The tree grabbed one of her apples and threw it at Simon's head.

He ducked and rose back up with a smug grin on his face, the apple in his hand. "I see your _aim_ is off today – hmm?"

The Miss Miller Tree glared at him.

"Come on Jeanette – I'll help you find your glasses." he took her hand and led her into the direction where he had seen the tree fling the spectacles.

"O-okay." she softly said. "Should we split up to cover more ground?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but um…" he chuckled a little. "You're not exactly… stable without your glasses Jeanette."

She blushed from embarrassment. "R-right."

"I think they were thrown in this direction." he led her in the direction of a small cottage.

She looked around, squinting as she saw the blurry shape of the house.

"I'm going to look over there. Stay right here until I come back – I don't want you getting hurt." Simon instructed her.

Jeanette nodded a little and felt him let go of her hand.

She remained in her place as he vanished from her sights. Suddenly, she saw something shiny and – much like a moth to light –, she walked over to it, ignoring Simon's request.

She bent down on her knees and recognized it to be a metal foot.

Cautiously, she tapped it, receiving an echo sound.

Jeanette knocked on its leg; another echo occurred.

She looked up to see it was a person made of tin.

Lilly barked, seeming to recognize the tin figure.

"Jeanette I found your glasses!" Simon announced, raising the hand that held the glasses. "They were over there by that-…" he trailed off, noticing what she was looking at. "Wh-what's that?"

"I think it's… a person… a-a _tin_ person." she said, unsure herself as she squinted at the figure.

Jeanette put a hand on the ground and attempted to stand up. But her foot slipped and she stumbled a little.

Simon held her glasses in one hand and grabbed her with the other. He steadied her on both feet. "Y-you okay?"

She nodded, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "I-I'm fine. C-can… Can I have my glasses Simon?"

"Oh, s-sure!" he seemed to have forgotten about the pink spectacles. He carefully set them on her face, pushing them up to the bridge of her nose. "T-there you go."

"T-thank you." she said softly.

"Y-you're welcome…"

After a moment or so Simon cleared his throat and let go of her. "S-so! A tin man huh?"

She turned her attention to the tin person, examining it. "Y-yes I think so…" As she eyed it, she noticed its uncanny resemblance to a certain short, chubby chipmunk…

"Oil c-cn… O-oil cn…"

"Did he say something?" Jeanette asked in confusion.

"O-oil… can…" The tin person spoke again.

"Oil can?" Simon repeated. "I-I _think_ he said '_oil can_'…"

"Oh – there's one on that stump!" Jeanette took the oilcan in her hands. "W-where do you want to be oiled?"

"M-m-my m-mouth…" he managed.

"I _think_ he said his mouth." Simon decided.

They oiled his mouth, and he made squeaky noises as he moved his lips.

"W…w…w…w-wow! I can _talk_ again! W-would you please oil my arms and legs?" he asked.

They nodded, and did so. They also helped him move his arms down.

"Oh, t-thank you so much! I've been holding that axe for so long…"

"What happened to you Theodore?" she asked.

"Yeah, and w-why were you so still?" Simon added.

"Theodore?" The tin person repeated in confusion.

"Yeah- that's your name… Oh don't tell me you don't remember either."

"I-I didn't think I had a name. But I like that one – I think I'll keep it. A-anyways, as for your questions. A year ago – at least I _think_ it was a year ago –, I was chopping some trees down. But then, it started to rain. So, I got all rusty, a-and I've been rusted ever since." he explained. Suddenly he looked over at Simon, who had the oilcan in his hand. "C-could you please oil my neck?"

Simon nodded and did so.

"Well, it's a good thing you're working perfectly now Theodore." Jeanette said.

"Perfect?" He repeated as Simon put the oilcan on the stump. "Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect."

She did so, and a loud echo ringed.

"Wow… that's an impressive echo." Simon commented.

"It's a _bad_ echo…" he corrected. "I-I don't have a heart. The tinsmith forgot to give me one."

"No heart?" They repeated.

"N-no heart. It's all hollow…" Theodore said sadly, stumbling backwards.

They helped him stand up straight and he began to sing.

_"When a munk's an empty kettle,  
He _should_ be on his mettle.  
And yet I'm torn apart.  
Just because I'm presumin'  
That I could be _kind_-a-human,  
If I only had a heart."_

Theodore had an innocent look on his face as he folded his hands together.

_"I'd be tender - I'd be gentle,  
And awful sentimental  
Regarding Love and Art  
I'd be friends with sparrows…  
__And the boy who shoots the arrows  
__If I only had a heart."_

He looked out ahead wistfully and continued to sing.

_"Picture me… a balcony… Above a voice sings low…"_

A feminine voice sang as Jeanette, Simon and Theodore all looked around in confusion.

_"Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"_

_Thump thump._

Then Theodore sang again.

_"I hear a beat…"_

_Thump thump._

_"How sweet."_

He smiled.

_"Just to register emotion,  
__Jealousy – devotion,  
__And really feel the part.  
__I could stay young and chipper-"_

Theodore made a zipper motion as he sang the next line.

_"-and I'd lock it _with_ a zipper,  
__If I only had a heart."_

Theodore tried to make his way down the hill, but one of his legs stuck in place.

Simon grabbed the oilcan and handed it to Jeanette, who oiled Theodore's leg for him.

He went a few more steps before getting stuck again – this time courtesy of his other leg.

Jeanette gave the oilcan back to Simon and he oiled Theodore's other leg.

Theodore turned around to smile at them thankfully, but stumbled. This resulted in him staggering all the way to the center of the yellow brick road.

Lilly eagerly followed him.

Simon and Jeanette looked on as he danced in short, jointed motions.

Theodore tapped his knees, then his chest. Then his hat whistled. He continued to dance.

Simon and Jeanette's mouths were agape as they watched him.

Suddenly Jeanette had an idea. She whispered to Simon. He thought for a second before nodding as he whispered back.

They turned back to Theodore.

He continued dancing, and crossed his arms. This caused Theodore to lean to one side, almost falling over.

They ran over to help him. Then he leaned to the other side and they steadied him again. Then he leaned both ways a few times before almost falling over.

Simon tried to help him, but he tumbled to the ground himself.

Theodore fell down on the curb with a loud clank.

"Are you alright Theodore?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm fine… Just a little rusty still." he answered.

"Well…" she started, oiling him again. "Your dance was very nice. And… a-and we were just thinking… Maybe you could come with _us_ to the Amethyst City to ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart!"

"Oh, I-I don't know Jeanette… What if he wouldn't give me a heart when we got there?" Theodore asked.

She stood up, as did Theodore.

"Well I _hope_ he will Theodore… I mean, we've come a very long way already-" Jeanette was interrupted by a loud cough.

"UGH! I _really_ should've thought this whole 'red fire entrance' thing over."

She gasped. That was Brittany… on the roof of the cottage she and Simon had noticed earlier.

Theodore was trembling. He wasn't sure how dangerous the witch on the cottage was, but he knew she was.

Brittany set her gaze on Jeanette. "Anyway – you think _this_ is long? Obviously you haven't been in Oz that long…"

She turned to the boys, who each had different reactions to her stare.

Theodore cowered, Lilly standing protectively in front of him. Simon looked just as scared as Theodore, but moved closer to Jeanette.

"As if it wasn't bad enough chasing after her and that _dog_, now you two _goons_ have to be with her!" Brittany huffed. "You'd _better_ stay away from her – or I'll stuff a mattress with _you_," she pointed at Simon, whose eyes widened at the threat as he gripped Jeanette's arm.

She pointed at Theodore, who pointed to himself in fear. "And _you_! I'll turn you into a _beehive_!" she giggled meanly as he gulped.

Brittany looked at Simon again as she yelled, "Hey _Straw_-head!"

He looked up hesitantly. His look quickly turned to fear as he realized that she had formed a fireball in her hands.

She threw it at his feet and he screamed, jumping away from the flame.

He was extremely lucky that it missed his foot.

Jeanette bent down to help him get up, as Theodore used his hat to put out the fire.

Brittany cackled at their expenses, and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

They all stared at where she had been. Theodore stood up and Jeanette pulled Simon up on his feet.

"I'm not scared of her." Simon scoffed. "The fire _did_ scare me however," he admitted, turning to Jeanette. "Don't worry Jeanette. We'll make sure you get to the Wizard, _even_ if I don't get a brain."

"And even if _I_ don't get a _heart_." Theodore added.

"Oh, you guys are such great friends… Then again you always _have_ been. I wish you could remember me…"

"I _still_ don't understand how you could've know us already… You weren't there when I was stuffed and put together." Simon said in confusion.

"And I was rusting for a _very_ long time – you couldn't have known me either." Theodore agreed.

"Still…" she sighed, looking back at them. "Oh well. I guess you two at least know me now."

They nodded in agreement.

"To Oz?" Theodore happily suggested.

"To Oz." The other two nodded.

Simon and Theodore linked arms with Jeanette so they wouldn't fall; Simon was still just a bundle of straw, and Theodore was very rusty.

They all turned to continue down the yellow brick road and sang.

_"We're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was."_

Lilly began following them.  
_"If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
__because, because, because, because, because…"_

Simon slipped on the curb, and Jeanette helped him up. They all continued to sing.

_"Because of the wonderful things he does!"_

Once again he stumbled, and she picked him back up again.

_"We're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

_…~...~..._

* * *

_Okay, a few things..._

_I'm so so so so sorry for all the excessive, redundant, irrelevant, and just plain pointless Simonette I put in this chapter. The moments and opportunities kept coming and I just kept taking advantage of them xD._

_Okay so at the beginning I put that in there because I figured that Simon would want a brain so badly... so Jeanette's trying to teach him math xD ...yeeeeeahh Plus, it would be weird for them to just skip into the forest XD_

_Speaking of that, did you all like Miss Miller being a... tree?_  
_You'll have to thank my mom for that one (she helped me decide)... Well I came up with the idea but wasn't sure whether to have Miss Miller as a tree or a flying monkey... yeah don't ask XD_

_And while Simon possesses no brain in this, he remains sarcastic and all of that smart-alecky stuff. So that's why he's being all taunting to the trees..._

_Oh, and the Miss Miller Tree throwing Jeanette's glasses was just a weird little thing I tossed in. I thought it would kind of cute for Jeanette to slip and Simon catch her... dang-it there I go talking about Simonette again – sorry. I swear I'm so weak for fluffiness... or complete and utter dorkiness._

_Oh by the way – that thing in the middle of them seeing Theodore where she stumbles trying to stand up... Another sign of my weakness to cute moments. Sorry._

_Oh! And a 'cute' thing I threw in there that has absolutely nothing to do with Simon and/or Jeanette! (Aren't you proud of me? xD) You know how sometimes in the series they would shorten "Chipmunk" as "Munk"? Well that's why Theodore sings, "When a munk's an empty kettle" instead of "When a man's an empty kettle". I thought it was a nice little reference._

_And if you were confused during Theodore's dance – I was just describing exactly what happened in the movie... right down to Jeanette whispering to Simon about Theodore coming with them to ask for a heart._

_And Brittany not being all creepy and more being selfish and rude comes into play here – I hope. Because I watched and read that scene in the movie at least five times just for that... Yeah the Wicked Witch in the movie scares me... Although Margaret Hamilton was actually a very sweet person in real life... Okay I'm getting off track – sorry._  
_Again, sorry for adding the little sprinkles of Simon and Jeanette being all cute during this... I even did it in this scene... I couldn't help myself._

_I changed up the scene where Dorothy's all "Oh I wish I could remember where I know you two..." to Jeanette being like "Um, how the heck do you two not remember me?" xD_

_Sooo yeah._

_OH! And those parts at the end where Simon's falling and Jeanette has to pick him up weren't my idea – they were in the original scene – all both of them! XD (11-15-14 such a reference to Fairly Odd Parents but I don't know which episode...)_

_Okay this author's note was so long – I apologize guys._

_Next chapter might be up sometime tomorrow, but I'm not sure because we're traveling tomorrow so it might be the next day... Ah well. Chapter 5 coming soon!_

_Hope you enjoyed this!_


	5. Creepy Forest and A Singing Coward

_The Chipmunks Go To The Movies - the Wizard of Oz!_

_[Cartoon-verse]_

_Hiya._

_This one is short... I tried to kind of lengthen it but the Cowardly Lion's introduction is pretty short in the movie too soooo what are you gonna do?_

_Oh, and I'll explain something at the end... yeah._

_Oh, and Spring-Heel-Jacq, thanks for your extensive review.  
I'm not being sarcastic, I like feedback. :)  
_

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own AATC or anything related to 'The Wizard of Oz'._

* * *

_Chapter Five_

After a few hours of following the yellow brick road, it grew nighttime. They approached a very dark and spooky forest.

They had all been linking arms, but Theodore let go and held his axe high, eying the trees suspiciously. Simon and Jeanette had been too scared to let go, but switched to holding hands.

"Um… I don't like this forest. It's _creepy_." Jeanette spoke fearfully.

"Agreed." Simon and Theodore said in unison.

"Oh I hope a wild animal doesn't try to attack us," she said in worry.

"If these woods are like I remember them to be, then that's a possibility." Theodore admitted.

Her eyes widened a little.

"A-animals that eat humans, a-and _straw_?" Simon asked hesitantly.

"I-I'm a _chipmunk_, Simon." she corrected him.

"Oh, right. This is _exactly_ why I need to ask the Wizard for a brain." he sighed.

"Well, maybe some… But mostly lions and tigers a-and bears." Theodore answered.

"L-lions?!" Jeanette yelped.

"And tigers?" Simon asked.

"_And_ bears." Theodore confirmed. "Although that was a year ago… M-_maybe_ they died out!" he finished positively.

A loud "ROAR!" echoed throughout the forest.

"And then again, m-maybe _not_." he said fearfully.

Something leaped onto the yellow brick road in front of them – a lion to be exact.

Jeanette and Lilly immediately hid behind a tree.

Simon and Theodore tried to run, but comically ran into each other, toppling on the ground.

The lion snarled again, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore trembling.

"_What_ do you think _you're_ doing, comin' around at _night_?! I _need_ my _sleep_ you know!"

Jeanette blinked in shock.

That sounded like… like Alvin.

"Hey, _wait_ a minute!" he eyed Theodore's axe. "Oh, so you were planning on _slaughtering_ me?"

Theodore shook with fear. "N-no-!"

"Was _this_ guy gonna be your _lookout_?!" he pointed to Simon, who rapidly shook his head.

"Oh, you're _scared_!" he laughed rudely, turning to both of them. "Come on – don't be afraid! _Fight_ me you rusty _tin can_! You too you _sloppy_ bird's nest!"

"N-now _wait_ a minute – that's _getting_ kind of personal…-" Simon started.

"Yeah, teach him a lesson Simon!" Theodore encouraged.

"W-why don't _you_?" Simon retorted, still shaking.

"Well, I-I'm still _scared_ of him." he answered.

They were interrupted by an angry growl. "Ah whatever – I'll fight _both_ of you!"

As he closed in on them, Lilly ran out, barking at him.

He lunged at her, and Jeanette grabbed her in her arms. She backed away as Simon slapped his hand.

"Where do you get off _attacking_ a _dog_?" he asked.

"What was that for?! I didn't _hurt_ the dog!"

"But you were _going_ to." Simon insisted.

"That doesn't mean you have to _hit_ me!" Suddenly he whined. "I-is my hand bleeding?"

Simon scoffed. "Of _course_ not."

"I don't believe you!" he bawled, clutching his hand.

"Oh now you're being _ridiculous_ Alvin." Jeanette sighed, putting Lilly down.

He stopped his whining. "_A-Alvin_? Who's that?"

"Are you _kidding _me? Does _anybody_ remember their names?!"

No one answered her and she huffed. "N-never mind. _You're_ Alvin."

"I _am_? Okay then."

"Why are you being so… whiny?" Theodore inquired.

"I surely don't _want_ to be whiny. B-but I can't help it. I'm scared of _everything_… A-a _real_ fraidy-cat." Alvin explained dejectedly.

"_Y-you_? B-but, you're a _lion_." Simon stated in confusion.

"I know! That's why it's so… _e-embarrassing_! M-my _big_ problem is that I lack courage…"

"W-well we're all going to the Wizard who lives in the Amethyst City to ask for things… Jeanette wants to get back to her home, Simon wants a brain, a-and I need a heart. If you came with us then maybe _you_ could ask for _courage_!" Theodore happily suggested.

"H-hey that's a _great_ idea!" Alvin agreed.

A moment of silence passed and he looked at the three in confusion. "_What_?"

They gave him funny looks.

"W-well, aren't you going to sing about wanting courage?" Simon asked him.

"I would but… I'm afraid that you wouldn't like my voice," he explained.

"W-why? You have a _great_ voice Alvin." Jeanette said.

"H-how would you know?" he asked skeptically.

She rolled her eyes. "Forget it."

"I was dubious to sing too Alvin… It's not that scary though." Simon assured him.

"_Dubious_? If you know what _that_ means then, _why_ do you need a brain?" Alvin asked in confusion.

"Well I'm not sure if I used it correctly… 'Dubious' is a verb right?" Simon asked Jeanette.

She shook her head. "Y-you used it right though. It's an adjective, and that's in the right context."

"And _that's_ why I need a brain." he said wryly, as Jeanette and Theodore giggled.

"Just try a little bit of singing then Alvin." Theodore suggested.

"I'll try…" he cleared his throat.

_"Yeah it's sad, believe me, Missy,  
__When you're born to be a _sissy  
_Without the vim and verve.  
__But I could _show_ my prowess,  
__Be a lion not a _mou-ess.  
_If I only had the nerve.  
__I'm afraid there's _no_ denyin', I-"_

"-Can't do this… I _still_ am too scared to sing…" Alvin said sadly.

"T-that's okay." Theodore assured him. "So… I guess we're continuing our journey to the Amethyst City then!"

Everyone linked arms, going down the yellow brick road again, Lilly following them. They began to sing- sans Alvin.

_"We're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was."_

"W-what are you guys d-doing?" Alvin asked them as if they were crazy.

Quickly after saying this he shrugged and sang along.

_"If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
__because, because, because, because, because…  
__Because of the wonderful things he does!  
__We're off to see the Wizard,  
__The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

_…~...~..._

* * *

_And that's the _fourth time_ in a row where the chapter ends with "We're Off To See The Wizard" xD (So far just chapter one didn't end like that... OR have a song in it... lol_

_Okay, so the reason Alvin _didn't_ do his entire song... (thing I was referring to in the top author's note)  
__I just thought it would be kinda 'funny' (relatively of course) that he's such a fraidy-cat that he's too afraid to sing at first... Plus the bridge is kind of weird to me to type...Sooo yeah._

_And Simon forgetting that Jeanette isn't a human and is a chipmunk, and knowing what 'dubious' means but thinking it's a verb instead of an adjective... that's just showing that he _is_ smart but he still possesses no brain, so some things he still gets wrong._

__It's like how they did in the movie. The Scarecrow was sort of smart, the Tin Man was nice, and the Cowardly Lion was _relatively_ brave at times.__

_Simon and Theodore 'comically running into each other' is irrelevant, but I just wanted to point out that I did it because this is set in the cartoon so... y'know... visual gags, comic relief... yeeeeeah I think you got it lol._

_And I know Jeanette seemed uncharacteristically annoyed at one point, but think about it... Wouldn't you be angry if no one seemed to remember their names or that they knew you? xD_

_Oh yeah, incase you noticed that at the beginning of the chapter Simon and Jeanette were holding hands...  
First of all, as far as the movie goes, this is reference to the part that when they're first shown in the 'Dark and Eerie Forest', as the Tin Man looks around with his axe in his hand, he momentarily ceases the linking of arms with them, so Dorothy and the Scarecrow are the only two linking arms... I just made what happened in this more... '_cute_'.  
Second of all, I'm sorry, but I sincerely think I'm _not_ going to be able to do a chapter _without_ any Simonette in it (excluding Chapter Two where Simon as the Scarecrow hadn't been _introduced_ yet...  
__So if that fact annoys you sorry xD_

_Okay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_

_Next one might be up tomorrow... possibly later today –__ but seriously, do not count on that happening lol._


	6. Poisonous Poppies and Plans of Vengeance

_The Chipmunks Go To The Movies - the Wizard of Oz!_

_[Cartoon-verse]_

_Hello..._

_Happy Halloween?_

_Although there's only an hour of it left lol..._

_Sorry this came out late, but I had a lot of makeup homework today... And more tomorrow._

_Sigh._

_Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own AATC or anything that has to do with 'The Wizard of Oz'._

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Brittany was spying on the four friends through her crystal ball, growling angrily.

"Now she has a _lion_ accompanying her?! Are you _kidding_ me?"

She heard snickering. As she looked to her right she saw one of the flying spider monkeys and scowled.

"Oh shut up! Now I need to get those shoes somehow… If I can snatch them from that girl then I will be the most powerful in all of-!"

Her arm was tugged by the monkey and she huffed. "What is it?"

He pointed to a bottle and she smirked.

"I can use _poison_ on them! What a great, _evil_ idea – that _I_ came up with!"

The flying spider monkey rolled his eyes and sighed.

Brittany took the bottle of poison in her hand, giggling. "What should I put it on…? I need to put it on an object so they can inhale it… Now it needs to be something they would never suspect…"

He whispered something to her.

"_Roses_?" She looked at him. "Now that's just stupid."

The monkey rolled his eyes and whispered again.

"_Poppies_? Now _that_ could work…" Brittany laughed. "That Jeanette and her _pals_ will be as good as _dead_!"

The flying spider monkey snickered as she waved the poison over her crystal ball, magically going on the poppies in the field.

_…~...~..._

As the four - err, _five_ – left the forest, they noticed a large, bright purple building.

"Uh, I'm not a _genius_ or anything, but I'm guessing that _that's_ the Amethyst City?" Simon asked.

"Ooh! It's really pretty…" Jeanette commented.

"It's a lot closer now." Theodore observed.

"Then let's hurry, this forest is giving me the creeps." Alvin shuddered.

"It's _daytime_ Alvin. It's not nearly as creepy as it was earlier." Simon pointed out.

"My fear isn't _confined_ to nighttime, Simon." he retorted.

"Come on guys! If we run through the field then we might get there faster!" Theodore exclaimed.

They all followed his lead and ran through the flower field.

By the end Simon and Theodore were way ahead of the others.

"What's taking them so long?" Simon asked Theodore.

"I don't know…" he said in uncertainty.

"Guys come on! We're getting closer!" Simon encouraged them.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Theodore yelled.

Alvin finally caught up with them and groaned. "What's the rush? Running is _tiring_ you know."

They rolled their eyes at him.

Jeanette reached them too, but at the end slowed down.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Simon followed.

"I don't know… I-it's getting harder for me to run… I… I'm really tired," she said in confusion.

"Then give me your hands and I'll pull you the rest of the way." Simon offered, taking her hand.

"I… I need to rest Simon." she insisted. "W-wait a second, where's Lilly?"

They looked at their feet to see Lilly fast asleep.

Jeanette then fell on the ground with a thump, eyes shut tightly.

"What's going on?" Alvin groggily asked, looking around. "Where'd she go?"

"She fell asleep… she won't wake up." Theodore explained.

"_Jeanette_!" They all yelled. She remained in her unconscious state.

They sighed.

"Come to think of it…" Alvin yawned. "I could really use some… _rest_…"

He staggered a little, nearly falling. Simon and Theodore grabbed him.

"Oh _no_ you don't." They scolded him.

"What should we do?" Theodore asked.

"Well, I suppose we could try to _carry_ Jeanette."

"Good idea Simon!"

They let go of Alvin and reached for Jeanette.

"She's stuck in that spot… I can't move her." Simon said, dumbfounded.

"I can't either." Theodore added.

They heard a loud thud and turned around in shock.

Alvin had fallen over too. His feet were sticking straight up as he snored.

"_Great_." Simon said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"What are we gonna do Simon? We can't pull them _both_!" Theodore said in worry.

"I'm not sure…" he admitted.

"This is awful!"

"…That _witch_ Jeanette was talking about probably had something to do with this." Simon realized.

"HELP! HELP!" Theodore yelled.

"A-are you _kidding_ me Theodore? No one's going to hear us in a _poppy field_!" Simon rolled his eyes.

After a moment or so of Theodore screaming for help, Simon groaned before doing the same.

"HELP! HELP!" They yelled.

Suddenly it started to snow. _(If this were a movie then Eleanor would be superimposed on top of them, waving her wand to make it snow.)_

"Well _this_ is convenient." Simon remarked.

He did not notice that Theodore hadn't responded to him.

His attention turned to the three on the ground, who were opening their eyes. "_Jeanette_! _Alvin_! You're awake!"

He kneeled next to them.

He helped Jeanette sit up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Simon." she assured him.

"Huh, unusual weather we're having…" Alvin sat up with a yawn.

They chuckled a little at his comment.

"Oh no, look!" Alvin exclaimed, looking up. "Theodore's rusted _solid_!"

The other two looked up. Sure enough, Theodore was frozen. He was standing, hands cupped around his mouth as if he was about to yell.

"Hand me the oil can!" Jeanette instructed.

Simon handed it to her.

Jeanette took the oilcan and started to oil Theodore, as Simon and Alvin moved his joints.

_…~...~..._

Brittany growled angrily.

"Oooh! Someone always has to help her!" she fussed, the flying spider monkey watching her.

"N-now _calm_ down Brittany-" he began.

"Silence!" she yelled.

"Sorry…" he apologized, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Even _without_ those shoes I should be able to get her…"

"Well of course you should – you're very powerful." The flying spider monkey pointed out.

She scoffed. "I'm aware."

He rolled his eyes.

"But anyways, I'm _going_ to get those ruby slippers, and I don't care _who_ tries to stop me!" she yelled.

_…~...~..._

"Thanks you guys." Theodore thanked them as they set the oilcan down.

"No problem Theodore." The three said in unison.

"We're closer to the Amethyst City!" Simon realized.

"It's much prettier up close!" Jeanette commented.

"Let's hurry!" Alvin said.

They all began to make their way down the yellow brick road again, this time running.

_…~...~..._

Brittany looked at the flying spider monkey, pondering something. "If I can use this skywriting trick right… then I _might_ be able to get her!"

She giggled a little. "To the Amethyst-!"

The monkey pulled her arm.

She huffed. "_What_?"

He pointed at her broomstick.

"Oh… right." she said in embarrassment, grabbing the broomstick.

Brittany positioned herself on it and laughed. "To the Amethyst City!" She shot out of the castle's window as fast as lightning.

_…~...~..._

* * *

_No one's supposed to be the monkey – I just felt like he should talk so he did lol._

_I hope my portrayal of Brittany came off as a joke and _not_ creepy..._

_Oh and that flying spider monkey thing wasn't my idea... I didn't want it to be regular sized monkeys and my mom (don't ask) came up with that... So I used it!_

_Oh, and superimposed is an image on top of another but both being visible... I just wasn't sure how to write in "Eleanor is magically making it snow and you can see her but they can't"... So I used the word they used in the script xD_

_I actually think this is the first chapter minus chapter two with no Simonette in it! (Well unless you count little things...)_

_Hope you enjoyed that!_

_I know it was short, but the next one is longer... so yeah. :D_


End file.
